


Wedding Woes

by ElGato



Series: Our Complicated Life [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, F/F, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElGato/pseuds/ElGato
Summary: Diana is unsatisfied of late, and nothing makes it come to a head like a wedding...





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the Rebirth canon--except I like to make Barbara Minerva happy. Also a small reference to 30 Rock here

It had been a long time since Diana had gone to a wedding as a guest. She’s officiated several times before, predominantly for same-sex couples, but going there as a part of the family wasn’t something she had the opportunity to do often in this world. Her friends were all hard working people---all work and no play, which meant it was rare when one of them found love and have it last long enough to even have a wedding.

The wedding coming up was special for Diana. Her long time best friend Etta Candy was getting married to her other friend Barbara Minerva. There was something magical about having someone you are so close to find someone to share their love with. There were times where Diana felt she was more excited for the ceremonies than the couple getting married.

The wedding was to be small, but the reception likely had an extensive guest list. From the vast number of military personnel who worked with Etta, to the mix of scholars and anthropologists that Barbara deemed worthy enough to share her special day with.

Diana was currently riding in Etta’s town car to the mall to pick up some supplies for the reception. Barbara was in the backseat going over the checklist, wracking her brain, getting the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

“No wonder I have such cynicism over the concept of marriage,” Barbara murmured, chewing on the end of her pen. “This whole thing has been the very definition of stressful.”

Etta visibly rolled her eyes. Barbara was, by Etta’s words, an “old fashioned lesbian”, which apparently meant that she didn’t see much use in marriage. Etta on the other hand wanted to show her love to the world, an idea that moved Barbara enough to go ahead with the whole bells and whistles.

“It will be worth it, my friend,” Diana replied from the passenger seat as they took the freeway to the DC area. “Hera, only three days away. How is it that I feel more nervous about this than the both of you.”

“Oh, we’re nervous, trust me,” Etta replied with a knowing smile. “We have been keeping each other awake at night tossing and turning about this whole thing.”

“Speaking of,” Barbara leaned forward to stick her head between them. “I have been meaning to ask, Diana, why are  _ you  _ nervous? I thought Themyscira didn’t have weddings.”

“It’s rare yes, but they do happen.”

“I mean I would understand why they wouldn’t. Being immortal there’s no point.”

“To some, there’s a point,” Diana commented. “Themyscira if you think about it is a lot like here. Some acknowledge that their immortal status makes maintaining a long relationship difficult. Others do like being attached to a specific woman who they care about. Some maintain a domestic relationship with one but will sometimes experiment with others. There are all sorts of relationships on Themyscira. And from first hand experience of the two women who had the biggest hand in raising me, monogamy does exist.”

“Speaking of relationships, how are you and Steve?” Etta asked. “You both still taking it slow?”

Diana gave her a questioning look. Etta and Steve worked everyday together. Surely Etta would be up to date.

“Diana,” she said with a small laugh. “You and I are surrounded by old fashioned people. Steve won’t say a word about it. Especially any details. I’m not saying I expected him to be a braggart at the water cooler like a sizable portion of the men in that office, but he is really putting his secret keeping skills to good use.”

“I suppose he takes my privacy as seriously as he takes his own. Still, though, you are a friend.”

Barbara cleared her throat from the back seat, “I can’t believe I have to defend that man here, but to be fair on his part, you haven’t been exactly as forthcoming about your relationship either. Not that I care.”

Having to admit that was the truth Diana had to think about why she wasn’t as open about the status of her newfound relationship with Steve Trevor, the pilot who first crashed into Themyscira so long ago. From the first missteps of their relationship at the start of her journey here, to the ill feelings of the aftermath of her entering into a relationship with Superman, it was only now, more than a decade after she entered Man’s World that she was ready to pick up the pieces of her and Steve’s relationships from the past and piece them together as a couple.

Perhaps it was a fear of a jinx, that the moment the exact details of their current relationship would be defined to other people would be the moment it would deteriorate. Then again, people  _ knew  _ they were together. Maybe not the general public, but certainly the Justice League and her friends knew. But many, with the exception of her female friends, wouldn’t dare to ask about the gory details. 

Perhaps it was their hectic schedules that made it tough to for sure put a label on their relationship. More often than Diana would like, they would often spend the night alone, while the other was out on a mission or doing training or saving the world. As such, though Diana considered them to be “living together,” it was a bit more complicated than that.

It could be this need to protect one another. Both had their fair share of enemies who would no doubt exploit the other as a weakness. So Steve’s tenacity to keep his private life private served a practical approach in that regard. Diana couldn’t decide if she liked the sense of mystery and privacy, the sense that hers and Steve’s relationship was there’s alone. Or if she would rather it be like how it was with Superman, free to display their relationship and love to the public without fear of judgement.

 

Etta and Barbara didn’t push the subject further until they stopped for some lunch at a cafe near the National Mall. Diana was listening intently as the brides discussed who would sit where during the dinner.

“Obviously, Diana and Steve will be at our table…”

“Assuming I’m still your Maid of Honor,” Diana laughed at Barbara.

“You still are Diana. The only way that will change if some misogynistic god comes back to give me fur again. And I’m pretty sure Steve was all set to be Etta’s Best Man before she even met me.”

“At this point, Steve is a professional Best Man with how many weddings of his soldiers he’s had to attend. He’s returning home tonight I believe.”

“That’s what he tells me,” Diana said as flatly as possible. She sighed and mumbled, “But he hasn’t told me much of late.”

“Uh oh,” was Etta’s warning tone, sensing some frustration from her Amazonian friend. The risk of having two good friends get together is that if things go south, there were sides she’d inevitably have to choose. “Trouble in paradise? Hope it's not living situation related.”

“No, no Etta, nothing like that,” Diana said. “Well...we are getting along quite well. I never really was concerned about living together. It’s just…”

“What did he do?” Barbara asked with an eyebrow cocked.

“Nothing,” she replied. “It’s what he... _ doesn’t  _ do is the problem.”

While Barbara had her eyebrow arched inquisitively, Etta seemed to catch immediately, “Oh, oh my.”

“We’ve talked about it all before. When we decided to be in a relationship, we knew that our respective duties and careers would make a regular love life difficult. Let alone a regular sex life.”

Barbara noticeably blanched at the thought of the Princess of Amazons having sex with a man. Diana still continued, despite her scowl, “He hasn’t been in much of a mood lately. Distant would be the best way to describe it.”

“I think we all can somewhat relate to the frustration of ‘not getting any’,” Etta said almost under breath, as if the topic embarrassed or could offend her fiancee. “But maybe we should consider Steve’s situation for a second. He’s not twenty anymore, and he’s not immortal. One of the downsides of us aging mortals is that our...passions tend to wane.”

“I am quite aware of limitations of being with a mortal man, Etta,” Diana replied sardonically. “And Steve is no ancient. He is still on the very cusp of youth, and is still in great shape.”

“I know, hon. I know, but from personal experience,” Etta glanced lovingly at her partner to her side, currently busying herself with buttering up her coffee cake. “For even strong mortals, sex life with supernatural or immortal women can be quite the workout.”

Barbara, realizing that she was being talked about gave Etta a playful glare.

“We haven’t touched each other since Syria,” Diana lamented, realizing that her growing frustration on the matter was getting the better of her judgement to keep this issue private. “I can’t imagine he’d be worn out.”

“Have you talked to him at all about what’s upsetting you? He may not know.”

Diana shrugged and sighed, almost ashamed, “I haven’t. A part of me hopes that it will just resolve itself in a way. Maybe he’s lost interest.”

Barbara spoke up, “If he is not interested, how cruel the gods must be to have him paired with an Amazon Princess, who is, let’s be fair, used to the more intense ancient Greek style of expressing affection.”

“Please stop analyzing my culture for a second,” Diana gently scolded. She always felt uncomfortable when Barbara talked as if she were some ancient artifact. Not that Barbara did it on purpose, it was just her fascination getting the best of her.

“Sorry,” Barbara apologized. “But you have to admit it would be a bit of a culture clash if you did end up with someone who has more puritan values. But what do you think, Etta? Has he always been like that?”

Etta looked taken aback, “Why are you asking me!? I don’t follow his every move or pay attention to his dalliances.”

But he was known to be more pragmatic, a ‘facts of life’ type of gentleman, if Etta knew him well enough. Even in a steamy relationship, his approaches would be considered tame and old fashioned to most. Only, it wouldn’t surprise Etta in the least that Steve put other priorities above his sexual relationship.  


 

Diana never really talked to Steve about sex. At least in a more...poetic way. Yes they had conversations about it, but the more she thought back on them the discussions were always...practical, in some shape or form. Sometimes Diana could describe it as clinical, a stark contrast to his words of devotion in other less sexual scenarios.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that, even before he started participating in relief efforts and creating a distance between himself and intimacy, Steve’s view of the act was met with more aversion and awkwardness rather than playful or accepting. Though she never said it, she did find him odd in that regard. Diana was well aware that the puritanical history of the world she now resided in had made any discussion in a sexual manner more complicated for her. Not just with those who refuse to acknowledge that two people of the same gender could love one another, but subtext of sexual shaming, even with media blaring sexuality every day, was always there. But even considering all that, Steve’s aversion to the intimate ideal of the subject was strange.

She thought back to some conversations she’s had with him.

 

_"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to have room in your closet for a few of my uniforms do you? I'd rather not fold them in the drawers if I can help it," he asked her as he was moving a few of his things in to her home. Steve didn't have many nice clothes, but that's what made his ceremonial uniforms so important to him. They were always reliable for most events.  
_

_Diana agreed and allowed him to hang his uniforms up in the back, still encased in their dry cleaning hangers. "I don' t think it'll take too much space, unless you wanna draw lines and have the whole 'what's yours is mine, and mine is yours' conversation."_

_ Diana laughed and replied coyly, “Then I suppose the bed is your bed as well. Looks sturdy enough to withstand passion between lovers.” _

_ He groaned softly, and whispered more to himself, “Man, that word bums me out unless it’s between the words ‘meat’ and ‘pizza’.” _

_ Or when they were watching a particularly risque TV show, in which scenes of sexual nature were readily played out. Diana did not mind it, even if in most cases those scenes were gratuitous and served no purpose but to reaffirm the male protagonist's sexual virility. _

_ Steve however let his distaste known, “Jeez, just make full on porn if you have to show that.” _

 

“But if it’s something serious, Diana, you may want to ask yourself if you can be in a relationship without  _ that _ perk,” Etta continued snapping Diana out of her flashback. “But, he probably just has a few things on his mind right now. Also--knowing him--probably oblivious to how you are feeling.”

“It’s just this hasn’t really happened to me befo-” Diana’s voice cut off as her Justice League beeper went off. The Flash needed assistance.

“Sorry, my friends, I have to go. See you later.”

 

After Diana left Barbara and Etta to join Flash in stopping a bomb threat in Central City, she returned to Steve’s condo late and just managed to change back into civilian clothes when he returned home. Steve's condo was closer to central DC than her Virginia Beach house and therefore closer to the location of the upcoming wedding.  


He had been gone on a two and a half week mission in Myanmar, providing relief to refugees as well as maintaining safe ways for them. Just as he would be in a bubble of concern whenever she was out doing her duties, she was always anxious at hearing any news or updates from the lines. She prayed, that if Steve was in trouble that he wouldn’t hesitate to make the call to her.

So as he entered, still in his fatigues and carrying his large military duffle bag, she couldn’t resist a sigh of relief. He looked tired, stern, but still managed to greet her with a warm smile.

“Hey-”

“Let me take care of that for you,” Diana said as she effortlessly lifted Steve’s heavy bag from his grip to take back to the bedroom.

“Thanks,” he sighed exhaustively. “I’ll see what I can make for dinner.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Diana scolded on her way to the bedroom. “We’ll order in if you’re hungry.”

“It’s late, Angel.”

“Places are still open,” she argued back pulling out her phone and dialing the pizza place down the street. She didn’t let Steve make a rebuttal, and already had her ear to the receiver. As the worker on the other side picked up, Steve placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, “I’m going to take a short shower.”

He gave her a short hesitant kiss on her temple and disappeared into the bedroom.

 

Steve never got the chance to eat that night. The pizza boy arrived with wide eyes seeing the statuesque midnight haired goddess receive the order…who gracefully paid him a hefty tip. At that point, Steve had showered, changed into boxers and a white tank top, and collapsed onto the bed, leaving Diana to eat a few pieces of the pizza on her own. She cleaned up, put the rest of the pizza in the refrigerator and joined him in the bedroom.

Diana didn’t like the growing feeling of disappointment in her gut as she glanced at Steve’s sleeping form. She knew he would be tired after coming home. Still, she felt a little hurt that they hadn’t so much as had a conversation since his return.

She changed into her long button up silk night shirt, and crawled into bed next to her slumbering lover, trying to ignore the loneliness that she felt.

 

Diana awoke as Steve did at 3 in the morning. To Diana’s concern, Steve awoke suddenly and in a fit. She had many nightmares in her lifetime to know that he most likely just woke up from one.

“Steve--”

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing her lover fumbling out of bed, still panting. He paused, noticing that he had awoken Diana. He pulled the covers over her shoulder, giving her arm a comforting squeeze.

“It’s alright, go back to sleep, Diana,” he whispered, voice low and trying to be calm.

Straining to see what he was doing in the darkness, she could only make out his form heading out into the living area of the apartment.

Diana lifted the covers and followed where Steve went. She found him in the kitchenette brewing coffee and rubbing sleep from his eyes. She quietly came up beside him, helping him by washing out two mugs for them.

 

They were silent as they moved around the kitchenette. Steve pulled a few of the chilled pizza slices and placed them on plates. He sat at the kitchen table, staring at his slice. Diana joined him with two coffee mugs.

She was patient, waiting for Steve to say the first word. It was obvious whatever upset him during the night was still on his mind. Diana had learned not to push. As with their relationship, Steve took his privacy--and hers--seriously. As such he was the type to keep what he thought were petty problems to himself, and more serious issues took the forefront. Diana admitted that she hated when he censored himself when bringing an issue to her attention. Pushing him to reveal what was on his mind only served to make him shut himself off even more, feeling embarrassed or weak for broaching what he deemed petty issues that seemed even more petty whenever Diana would push. 

It wasn’t like Diana couldn’t relate. She was guilty of keeping things to herself as well. She had long come to understand that this barrier of information that they kept from each other would never go away so long as Steve was still working in the military and Diana was still an ambassador, Princess, and superhero. They both trusted each other, but there was a strong desire not to pile on more stress for each other, which is probably why Diana wouldn’t tell Steve about her nightmares and international troubles despite his pressing. It was also probably a reason why Steve wouldn’t tell her what was on his mind.

Although it was an unspoken rule to not talk about war or fighting or even their respective lingering affects of PTSD, separately, the couple handled this communication issue differently. Diana had learned to wait for Steve to open up. Giving him time to assess how he felt with difficult situations, meant that when they both faced it head on, they would be on the same page, clear and understanding. Steve, however, had been caught between fretting about Diana’s struggles and giving her space. He wanted to show her he cared and wanted to help, but he also didn’t want to come off as nosy or overbearing.

 

Now, Steve seemed caught between opening up and holding back. He quietly sipped his mug, leaving the cold pizza alone. Diana herself wasn’t hungry, having only eaten a few hours before, but to ensure Steve that she wasn’t going to interrogate him, she took a bite of her slice and carried on like this spontaneous late night snack was a casual dinner.

Diana carefully watched Steve’s silence, seeing him bow his head, eyes downcast almost in shame. He ran a hand through his close cropped blond hair anxiously before his whole body seemed to resign itself in an awakened stupor.

Though Steve lived in an urban area just off headquarters in Langley, at three in the morning the city streets were strangely quiet. Not at all like in central London, or New York, or even within the belly of Washington D.C. Diana could appreciate the quiet, but not here. Steve, in his boxers and white tank likely sat alone in that very seat when Diana was gone, with only the quiet to keep him company. It was...lonely.

Steve wordlessly moved his hand off his mug, and gently placed it over Diana’s own on the table. The dark haired woman glanced over at the upset and clearly exhausted man. She remained silent, waiting for Steve’s eyes to finally meet hers for likely the first time since before he left on the latest mission.

“I know its been...difficult lately dealing with my indifference, and I’m forever sorry,” Steve said softly as he seemed to brace himself for her response. “Please, if it’s not too much, be patient with me for just a little while longer.”

 

He said it with such honesty, that Diana could not help that her look of silent concern melted into one of smiling relief. Her other hand covered his as she gave it a squeeze. Though she didn’t know exactly what he was asking her to be patient about, her heart swelled with appreciation that he at least acknowledged that something was wrong.

He gave a wry smile back and said softly, “The wedding. I’ll have myself ready for after the wedding.”

It was then she was certain they both were thinking of the same thing and suddenly, all concerns were momentarily washed away.

 

The day of Etta’s and Barbara’s wedding came sooner than both of them realized. The day before the wedding, Steve was back on base, filing his reports and drawing up paperwork, doing postoperative interviews. Diana had to make an impromptu trip with the Justice League to deal with a time bending alien. That night, the couple could only manage the energy to lay out their clothes for the wedding the next day before falling asleep for the night.

The next day they both filed into Steve’s truck in their respective regalia. Diana was wearing a simple beige gown that only seemed to accentuate her otherworldliness. Steve was wearing his ceremonial uniform, as were most of the military guests. He had trimmed his beard and washed his face to look a bit less worn and more presentable.

They spoke in short sentences on the drive to the ceremony, which was being held in a small corner of the National Mall. Casual conversations, like weather, work, the upcoming wedding, but they did not talk about the elephant in the room or Diana’s frustration over her recent lack of a sex life with her partner.

When they arrived, it was still morning, the crisp sun highlighting the dew on the lawn as organizers placed plastic chairs in rows for the wedding. Those that first arrived were mingling, chatting happily with organizers and other guests.

“I’ll go find Barbara,” Diana told her partner, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Make sure she doesn’t get cold feet.”

Slightly amused, Steve grinned underneath his beard, “Have fun.”

 

As she made her way towards the tent where Barbara and her bridesmaids and groomsmen were getting ready, she caught Steve walking towards a gaggle of navy blue uniformed men and women, presumably where Etta’s special guests were lined up. 

She found Barbara sitting at a portable vanity. She was staring at her reflection with a cold expression of fear. Barbara didn’t even acknowledge Diana as she walked in.

“Barbara?” Diana called and the woman twitched in her seat.

She was wearing a soft yellow gown, strapless that showed off her angular but strong shoulders. Barbara turned back to Diana, her eyes wide, looking haunted.

“I am not one who likes to give into stereotypes, Diana,” she said in an unfamiliar shaky voice. “But these nerves...they are getting the best of me in spades right now.”

Diana pulled over a chair and sat down next to her friend, taking her hand in hers. “Are you having second thoughts, Barbara?”

She paused but shook her head, “No, not second thoughts. Just crippling anxiety. What if I don’t have what it takes?”

Diana pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her friend. Barbara dabbed her eyes a bit and sniffed.

“I don’t want to play a ‘part’, you know. But I get the feeling that’s what I may end up doing. I love Etta, I do want this. I’m just afraid I won’t live up to the expectations brought in with this marriage.”

It was quite evident throughout the wedding preparations that Barbara wasn’t the one who wanted the glitz and glam of a wedding ceremony. And perhaps, it got the best of her at the worst possible time.

“Barbara Ann, I know you didn’t want this whole thing, and Etta knew too. But you went through with it for her. You are already doing what is expected of you in a relationship. Giving and understanding. Wanting to make her happy. That’s the biggest step, Barbara, and you survived.”

“This is just one day. After this…”

Diana shook her head, “There’s nothing to suggest you can’t have what you two have now for the future. I’m sure Etta isn’t expecting you to suddenly turn on a switch. She fell in love with you for you. Remember?”

It had been so long since then. And in between Barbara Ann was cursed with the Cheetah, which caused her to lose sight of what she was. But there was no doubt that Etta fell for Barbara’s intelligence and eagerness the days in which she helped Diana get acclimated to the new world.

_ That _ certainly hasn’t changed, even after all this time.

“It’s just this whole thing makes it real,” Barbara replied in a surprisingly shaky voice.

“It  _ is  _ real. But this ceremony doesn’t make it any more or less real than it was before. It’s a party and a piece of paper--at least that is what you told me about marriage when I came here.”

The bride chuckled to herself, dabbing away mascara darkened tears.

“Don’t run away with this, Princess, but for once you are right. Maybe.”

Diana smiled back, “You’ll see. This is just nerves. Just think about all the great things you two will do afterwards.”

Barbara, nerves sufficiently calm enough, quirked an eyebrow.

 

Crisis averted as far as the wedding was concerned. The ceremony began a little later than intended as darkened clouds rolled overhead unexpectedly. Thankfully, the ominous weather passed swiftly and when the ceremony began, the sun was greeting the two brides.

As the couple were giving their vows, Diana leaned forward slightly to catch Steve. He was standing at the front of the line of Etta’s bridesmaids and bridesmen, with his hands folded in front of him, listening to Etta make her speech and vows to Barbara.

Diana thought, in her humble opinion, that he looked dashing in his uniform. It made him look powerful, regal even. He filled out the uniform a little more than when he first received it when he officially became a Navy officer, but it did well to accentuate his broad shoulders and chest.

His expression was passive and calm as he heard the vows, but his gaze caught her own. She gave him an appreciative smile, and he blinked slowly, the corner of his lips turning up. Pleased. He was admiring her as well.

Her heart swelled in her breast as she thought of him and how she planned to continue the loving festivities even after the ceremony.

Diana’s attention snapped back, her heart equally filled with love, as she watched Etta Candy and Barbara Ann Minerva kiss, sealing their promise to each other to a pleased applause.

 

At the reception, Etta stopped one of her exciting war stories about working with Diana when she saw a man--Commander Michaelis--escort another gentleman who had at least one Secret Service agent with him through the lawn towards the reception.

“Oh boy, here comes Secretary of Defense Darnell,” Etta said pointing towards the tall man in a forest Army uniform with a mustache. “I am not going to be able to say hello without crying.”

“Come on, Etta,” Steve said softly as he stood from his seat and adjusted his uniform. “Let’s go and make nice to our old friend.”

“That’s why you’re my Best Man, Steve,” Etta laughed and stood as well, taking a deep breath, preparing for an emotional onslaught when approaching one of her dear mentors on her wedding day.

Before they left the table to briefly greet the Secretary, Steve leaned down to give Diana a quick kiss on the cheek. “Be right back.”

 

“So…is Steve still going about limp like a throatless turtle,” Barbara asked boldly as soon as the two were out of ear shot.

“Barbara!”

“How else would you have me describe it?”

“By not referencing it. It’s rather private,” Diana retorted thanking the gods that Etta’s parents were not at the table at that moment. Barbara’s former TA and friend Laila, however, was. Her eyes went wide at where the conversation went, having only just met Steve and Diana in person that day.  “And why do you care? You cringe at the mere mention to my sordid relationship with him.”

She lifted her half empty glass of wine--her third, her reddening cheeks bright against her mischievous grin. “I take that as a ‘yes’.”

As Diana’s eyes flashed angrily, Barbara laughed, “Oh come off it, Diana. I still do get a little thrill seeing you so put out.”

“For your amusement on your happy day, I’ll let this slide.”

Barbara took a big gulp of her wine, licking her lips of the juice and gave the best assessment she could, “I take it no progress within the last two days.”

Diana shook her head, wanting the nonsense to stop, “No, Barbara, but its for the best. We discussed it. He just needs a bit more time.”

“To do what?”

“I don’t know. He asked for my patience and I am giving it to him.”

“This is why I prefer sleeping with women. When we want it, it’ll work every time.”

Based on her experience, Diana couldn’t exactly argue with that.

 

It was late Diana and Steve returned to his apartment, eager for some relaxation.

“Well, that was a beautiful ceremony, I must say,” Diana sighed, placing her clutch on the kitchen counter.

Steve tossed his keys into the bowl next to the entrance and gave a nod, “It was.”

Both headed directly to their room, ready to get rid of their stiff ceremonial clothing and...well Diana at least was hoping for a bit more.

Diana sat down on edge of the bed, removing her pumps, and massaging her own feet, working out the kinks from being in them for such a long time. Steve joined her not long after, loosening his tie as he sat down heavily next to her.

He was silent as he removed his shoes, so Diana decided to break the silence, “They are going to Aruba for their honeymoon I hear.”

“Yeah, I can confirm that,” he replied, casually unbuttoning his uniform jacket. “Etta’s time of leave card was turned in the other day. I suppose that was a non-negotiable destination on her part.”

Diana’s laughter rang lightly as she removed her earrings and clasps in her hair, “I don’t doubt that. I can imagine Barbara wanting to go to Indonesia or something and then spending their entire honeymoon going on archeological adventures. Etta probably wanted a place where they can relax.”

“Best to go somewhere where the main attraction isn’t an ancient temple.”

Diana, smiling, reached over and cupped his chin, feeling the soft bristles of his whiskers along his strong jaw. The movement caused Steve to turn his head so his eyes could meet hers. She ran her thumb along his soft lower lip, watching him part them ever so slightly.

She took that as her chance and she whispered seductively, “Let me take care of you tonight.”

She kissed those soft lips, feeling the tightness in Steve melt away a bit.

“Mmm, ready?” she whispered against his lips. He bobbed his head very slightly, lips suddenly feeling cold as her lips left his.

Slowly shrugging his jacket completely off his shoulders, Steve watched as Diana knelt between his legs, deft and strong fingers undoing the front of his pants. He shifted his hips to allow her to pull his pants all the way down as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt.

“Alright, Di--” his quiet voice broke off as her lips wrapped around him.

Her free hand caressed his thigh in approval of his silence. Steve swallowed as he stared down at her, hand gently entwined in her raven locks.

He tried to let his eyes close and succumb to what she was doing to him, but the thought that this woman, this goddess, his savior, this ethereal beauty would be happy with...

Suddenly, a knot coiled in his abdomen. Not one of pleasure, but one of icy anxiety. He tried to breathe through the discomfort, wanting to concentrate on what Diana was doing to him. But with each attempt to cast erroneous thoughts from his brain more worries flooded in.

He shut his eyes tight hoping if he shut out all other stimuli it would help, but he barely noticed Diana caress his lower abdomen gently as she whispered a demand, “Relax. Just relax.”

He swallowed and let out a cautious sigh, visibly shaking his shoulders to get his body loose. Diana started again, this time pressing a kiss to his exposed chest, down over the clothed stomach, further down...

_ Nothing’s working,  _ was his panicked thought as no matter how hard he willed himself, he just couldn’t....

It was only made worse when he glanced down to see Diana’s expectant and mildly frustrated expression. He could relate with that frustration. It was the exact same way he felt about himself right now.

“Hold on, Di,” he said as calmly as he could, gently pushing her away from his uncooperative groin.

She begrudgingly let him take control, thinking that he would be better at reaching his own satisfaction. They switched, Steve over her on their bed, his lips to her neck, hips wedged between her thighs. Diana was searching for anything that would ease the burning that was pouring from her.

Her hips gyrating against his pelvis, his hands tugging down the straps of her dress. To distract himself from the gyrating he pressed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss that took her breath away. Her hands ran all over his chest, up his strong neck and clawed into his hair. She moaned desperately into his kiss, letting herself succumb to desire’s hold.

He was responding in every way possible...except for one.

“Wait--” he grunted in frustration, pulling away slightly.

“What? What?” Diana also grunted as Steve moved away from her.

“I can’t-”

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he shook his head and shut his eyes tight, disengaging himself from her. “I tried but I can’t.”

Feeling his body leave hers, she couldn’t help but let the frustration of the past few days triumph over her sympathy towards her partner. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Steve immediately refused eye contact as he settled rigidly on his side of the bed, removing the rest of his clothing and laying down near the edge of his side, facing away from her. Diana too turned her back towards him, unable to resist an annoyed sigh.

It took a while, but Diana was able to fall asleep, still tingling from what little sexual thrill she got from earlier. 

 

  
  
  



	2. Part 2

_ She walked down the city street still in her long white gown, cut to fashion a more Greek style. She had just left a restaurant, having had a ‘date’ with a wealthy businesswoman who all but issued vague threats.  _

_ It must’ve been past midnight, nearing last call when she took a detour to a place she knew she would find a certain someone. There were only a few people in the bar and lounge when she arrived, and only one man at the bar itself. He was clothed in a dark t-shirt and a military green canvas coat, sipping his beer alone. _

_ Diana recognized what this was. She was reliving a memory.  _

_ Here he was the fresh faced, clean shaven, slightly naive young man she had first been introduced to. A rather unfortunate contrast to his recently closed off self. Even then, she could see the hints of the emotional toll of what going into war zones did to him. As it did to her. _

_ He didn’t notice her until she slid on the barstool next to him. His handsome face turned towards her, his blue eyes wide in surprise. _

_ “Diana! Wow,” he said, eyes raking over her white evening dress and the gold circlets that pinned her hair. She wasn’t hard to miss. The other patrons and bartender gawked. Steve however, must’ve been lost in thought. “Wh--what are you doing here?” _

_ Diana flagged the bartender who immediately attended to her beck and call. As he poured her a martini, she explained, “I just got back from a fundraiser for the peace initiative. I heard you were in town and figured you might be here.” _

_ Steve smirked into his beer, “Am I that predictable?” _

_ “When you get off mission yes. Straight to the bar and pub. After a nap,” she said with a smile. _

_ He laughed lightly, “You know me too well.” _

_ “I suppose I do,” was her wistful reply, as she took a sip of her martini. “We both tend to know each other very well, if you think about it.” _

_ Steve combed his bangs back from his face. His hair had grown long enough that he started parting it and combing it back. Diana personally liked seeing his hair longer, rather than shaved down like he usually had it. Perhaps it took her back to a few of her previous lovers on Themyscira, with their long golden hair, shining in the sun. _

_ He tipped the glass back, downing the rest of his beer. As he placed the glass down with a sigh, he asked, “So, this fundraiser, was it successful?’ _

_ “I’d say it was for the initiative. Though my auctioned date was a bit...odd.” _

_ Steve ordered whiskey this time, but still paid attention to the conversation as the bartender poured him a small glass. _

_ “Wait,” he said before the new glass touched his lips. “What do you mean ‘auctioned date’?” _

_ “I auctioned off a date with me,” she explained. “Got quite a few takers, thankfully.” _

_ “You…sold yourself?” _

_ Diana rolled her eyes, “You make it sound so salacious. No it’s just dinner. And I would gladly trade a dinner with some stranger for 400 million dollars for peace.” _

_ “400 million?” Steve repeated. “I am both impressed and not.” _

_ Diana gave him a playfully disdainful glare. “I am both offended and not.” _

_ Steve downed the glass in front of him, nearly spitting the contents out as he laughed into his glass. “No, no I mean, great job raising that kind of money for a good cause.” _

_ “Uh hunh,” she gave him a wry smirk. _

_ “But, I don’t know man, you’re kinda worth more than 400 million. If I had to put a price on a person.” _

_ “Kinda, am I?” she laughed. “You flatter me too much.” _

_ “I don’t have 400 million dollars, so flattery is all I got. It won’t save the world, or make people safe unfortunately.” _

_ “Coming from you, that’s plenty,” Diana said, realizing at that moment she was being overly honest. It couldn’t have been the liquor. She only had one glass---and was ready to order another. Whether or not Steve caught the compliment was difficult to tell. His ears were red, but that could’ve been from the three beers he had earlier and the currently empty whiskey glass. _

_ Speaking of, Diana and Steve ordered another round. And then another, reveling in their conversation and company. Though the bar was largely empty, they felt they were in their own little space, catching up with one another after so long apart. _

_ Time...in her dream...flew. _

_ “Hey guys,” the bartender politely got their attention. “Bar’s gonna close in ten. Sorry to kick you out.” _

_ “Oh, oh!” Diana exclaimed, “Yes, sorry to have overstayed.” _

_ “Yeah, we’ll head out,” Steve said. _

_ “Do you guys need me to call you a cab? Or someone to pick you up,” the bartender said, taking note of their obvious inebriation. _

_ “Thank you, but we can take it from here,” Diana smiled and the bartender gave a hesitant nod. _

_ Diana may have been tipsy, but Steve was well on his way to drunk, stumbling over his feet as they both exited the bar. Diana braced her arm around his shoulders to keep him upright as they walked down the softly lit street outside. _

_ “Maybe we should’ve taken a cab,” Steve slurred, wobbling next to Diana. _

_ “I can fly you home if you want,” Diana suggested. “Or...my hotel is just down the block. We can freshen you up there.” _

_ “Whatever you say Angel,” Steve whispered before laughing to himself. _

_ She half dragged him to her hotel as he began to tetter on the edge lucidity. It wasn’t difficult for her to handle a grown man back into her hotel. _

_ Diana placed him gingerly on the loveseat in her hotel room. She half expected him to pass out with the way he was wobbling and slurring on the way up to her room. He sat upright, however, leaning over to one side. _

_ “Mmmph,” he rumbled in his stupor and Diana couldn’t resist the opportunity to reach down and stroke his disheveled bangs away from his face. _

_ “Do you need to use the restroom?” _

_ He gave an unintelligible noise. _

_ Rather than ask for clarification she tried to help him up but he made a bit of a fuss. _

_ “N-no I…” he was fading in and out. His body leaned into hers inadvertently. Diana, still warm from the booze earlier, felt another warmth as his body pressed into hers, innocently enough at first, but as Diana grasped his upper arms, she found that she was craving warmth as well. A warmth that booze could not give. _

_ Diana wasn’t sure who started it. All she could remember was that they shared a kiss, chaste at first, testing the waters of friends turned into something maybe more. Then the kiss turned their already alcohol addled minds into further intoxication. _

_ She tasted the beer on his tongue and his lips, and Steve seemed to lunge himself headfirst into her, diving in, Diana welcoming this drunken attentions, but found herself leaning back against the kitchenette table. _

_ She remembered, as the images reappeared in her dream, that her first thought when Steve began hiking up the hem of her dress was ‘Finally.’ _

_ Years later she would understand that word. The meaning and the feeling. Years before and after that night, their relationship could be described as ‘dancing around each other’. Never giving in. Never submitting to their latent desires for each other in a more primal way. Except for this moment. _

_ There was no awkwardness but there was a distinct sense of surreality. It was a blur of pleasure, her dream morphing into colors and sparks, full of conflicting sensations. She always felt a comfort with Steve, an easiness, but things were always different when getting this intimate. They shared through touch and feeling alone how they felt about each other, all the happiness and pain that went along with it. _

_ She could only hear her own heavy breathing as he buried his face into her neck, fingers pumping into her flesh, Diana feeling an enthralling oddness with his rough inexperienced fingers inside her. She hugged him close, pulling them both back on the table, feeling his clothed belly touch hers as he further embraced her. There was a smell, a distinct pleasant smell, masked by the stench of booze. His scent was earthy, it reminded her of grass and woods. Of storms and mud. Diana wondered idly if that captivating scent was natural, because he always seemed to carry that scent, especially when they got this close. _

_ Being embraced by the very element of earth itself...the thought made it special in it’s own odd way. _

_ Diana hissed as she hit her small precipice. _

_ Then the dawning came. Perhaps that was the downside of knowing so much about one another. He could peel away the mask of her lust and find the look of mild confusion and unfamiliarity in her eyes, combined with a worry. She could tell, as he removed his fingers, that he knew right then that she hadn’t been with a male before all of this. The look of horror and guilt slowly creeping into his blue eyes wasn’t something she would ever forget. _

_ “Shit, Di, I’m sorry,” he cursed as he backed away, looking flushed and embarrassed. _

_ Similarly, Diana too felt embarrassed. She rarely let all reason fly out the window. “Steve…” she tried to calm him, as he tried to hide his obvious bulge in his trousers. She too was trying to rearrange her dress. _

_ “I-I-I-I didn’t know. I thought--,” he stammered as his suddenly timid form drew away from her. _

_ “S’okay, no harm done,” she assured. _

_ “I wish you would’ve told me,” he said brushing his bangs out of his eyes again. _

_ “Told you what?” she asked. _

_ “That you were...that you haven’t…. _ been _ with someone like me. If you know what I’m saying.” _

_ She knew. Though at the time, she did want it all. But, instead after their feverish kiss and some groping, Steve got nerves, even through his drunkeness, all too aware that he would be the first man to be with her that way. _

_ And he passed on that chance on that day years ago. Saving their first official time together for when they were sure of being involved with each other. _

 

She awoke during the night, aching and flushed, the dream still vivid in her mind. As calmly as she could, she glanced over her shoulder, wondering if her moaning or tossing had disturbed Steve.

To her surprise, Steve’s side of the bed was empty, the moonlight from the window illuminating the upturned sheets.

A quick search through the apartment left her in a slight panic. He wasn’t anywhere in the apartment. Quickly, she calmed herself enough to think. He didn’t leave a note, something he usually did if he was going to leave without her knowing. Perhaps he was just out for a quick walk, thinking he would be back before Diana awoke.   
  
Diana hoped that was the case at least.

And she had an idea of where he would be.

 

Diana donned on a shirt, jacket, and jeans before heading out into the quiet night. D.C wasn’t like New York or London in that the city did seem to sleep. Sure it was active during the night like any other population center in the more centralized areas of the city, but as she walked down the dark streets towards the National Mall where the reflection pool was, there was hardly a car or person around.

It was no wonder Steve would take a walk at this time of the night to get away from things. And the National Mall was eerily silent, compared to its daily traffic. Steve was sitting on a bench under a tree overlooking the reflection pond between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument.

Even in the darkness she could tell he looked tired.

“I was worried,” was all Diana said as she announced her presence. Steve jumped slightly. Diana paused when he gave her an expectant look, as if he wanted her to realize something. Perhaps she shouldn’t have followed him. If he was desperate enough for alone time at this time during the night, then perhaps her presence wasn’t helpful.

She realized that maybe he left because of her.

“Steve, I’m sorry about earlier. I was just…”

“Disappointed? Frustrated?” he asked.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Yes I was.”

Diana slid next to him on the bench. Resting her hands in her lap she sighed, “I think we need to talk.”

He stiffened, more as a reflex than a reaction, afraid that this talk would lead to them breaking up...again. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t fear that dreaded conversation.

“Something’s on your mind, Steve. Something I think for your own benefit you need to tell me.”

He shook his head, “If it’s my problem, then I have to get over it.”

Diana couldn’t resist a growl, but pressed on.

“Is it about Syria? We never had a chance to talk about that. I wish you would tell me if something happened there that’s still bothering you.”

“Nothing that I haven’t had to deal with before,” he said vaguely.

“Is it something I’m doing? Am I...not attractive or satisfying enough to get you going?”

Steve stared back at her with a look of horror. “Excuse my language, Di, but are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, but what else could it be? Help me understand,” she replied.

“I have a, uh, performance anxiety.”

“Well, yes, I got that,” she shook her head in mild annoyance. “But I’m taking a guess that there’s something else.”

He groaned. He didn’t like people telling him how he felt. That was because he didn’t quite know how he felt either.

Diana continued to be frustrated. She was just trying to help. Steve had no problem with her helping him in combat or on the lines, but why would he not be comfortable enough to let her help him emotionally as well?

“If you want to keep me in the dark, go ahead,” she replied, tersely, employing her version of “tough love”. “But unless I know what’s going on, I’m just going to assume you want nothing to do with intimacy with me.”

Steve’s jaw clenched as he swallowed, voice hanging in his throat, both afraid of what he was about to say, and unable to confess what has been on his mind.

“It’s hard to define, Diana. That’s all. When it comes to talking about...feelings, I usually am at a loss.”

She couldn’t exactly disagree with that. “I understand that. But please do your best. I’m not going to back down and let you blow it off this time.”

Steve relaxed back into his seat, knowing full well he wasn’t going anywhere until he said  _ something _ .

“It’s a bit of everything, Diana,” he replied as best he could. “I keep thinking about my missions and how much I  _ hate  _ what goes on. I can’t get the image of bloody babies and children out of my head. Innocent men and women screaming for their lives. And I  _ hate  _ that I can do nothing, legally. Bureaucratic tape and...limited abilities leaves me feeling like whatever I do -- we do-- is just futile, is just keeping a head above water.”

Diana didn’t respond. This was his time to talk. Still she gently placed a hand on his back giving him her full attention. He took a breath, “And then, when I come back home, when we-- when you and I...I keep thinking about what I can’t do over there and I figured that no matter what I do, it won’t be good enough, pleasurable enough for you over here.”

“ _ That’s  _ not true.”

“A princess--a goddess--sucking off a mere soldier? Do you have any idea what that looks like?”

He glanced at her, as if he expected her to know what he was talking about. She knew what he was saying, but it was clear she had no idea why he felt that her servicing him orally was degrading.

“It is what it is,” Diana replied after a long silence, shrugging.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” she said slowly, as if she were explaining arithmetic to a twelve year old. “You are...a human soldier. I am an Amazon Princess. Does there really need to be anything else?”

“I--”

“Really, what else needs to be there in order to love each other?”

“I’m just afraid that I’ll screw it up.”

“Steve, with you I entered a world filled with distrust, violence, and senseless conflict. There have been many a time in which this world has---as you put it---’screwed up’. And yet I am still here. And there’s nothing you’ve done that I would equate to ‘screwing up’.”

Sensing he wasn’t convinced, he nudged his shoulder with hers.

“You know, my mother fell in love with a soldier.”

He looked mildly curious about that revelation, until Diana clarified, “Phillipus. You remember her. She became my mother’s most trusted advisor and friend. And lover. They are, in a lot of ways, inseparable.”

His face fell. “Yeah, well, Phillipus is the same breed as your mother. An immortal as well as a general. I am just a...average footman.”

“Well, my mother  _ is _ the queen. Some amount of status is expected, though not necessary. Themyscirans don’t need political marriages to validate their existence, so that nonsense isn’t played.”

Steve smirked wryly, “Yeah, well, to people here, being a princess goes a long way, despite my country’s very anti-royal history. A princess always gets a prince---or maybe someone who has enough money as one. It’s a touch of romanticism that’s not lost on me.”

“Steve--” was Diana’s exasperated sigh. “You never had a problem about it before.”

“I have. But I would just say to myself ‘Suck it up Trevor, don’t throw away your happiness.’”

Diana flinched hearing his strict assessment of himself. She smirked, however, thinking about her dream from earlier.

“Do you remember our almost first time?”

He inhaled through his nose, face flushed a bit in embarrassment, “I didn’t. Until you mentioned it.”

“Well, you were pretty piss drunk.”

“As were you Princess,” he softly shot back.

“Not as much as you. And I am confident now as I was then, that I would’ve wanted you then. Completely, unconditionally. And that was back when you were just starting out in A.R.G.U.S, not yet a Colonel or Master Chief. This insecure way of expressing yourself...I find it unlike you.”

Steve shook his head, “No, I am secure in my own masculinity. I am secure in my position next to most. I am secure in my role beside you. What I am insecure about is the reality of my feelings towards you. Insecure in thinking I can please you as a - ugh this word…- lover when you are magnificent in every way, literally bounding to the heavens and beyond.”

Diana laughed, admiring how embarrassingly sentimental he turned, and finding his statements ridiculous.

“I admit that I can be a thrill seeker---as are you, don’t you dare deny,” she said. “But even on those quiet nights, when we’re together, I have a great time, Steve. I love being with you. Frequent bedroom activities or no. Superpowers or no.”

She reached over and touched his hand, smiling as he allowed her to entwine her fingers into his. “I can’t count how many times we’ve spent nights just talking. I always enjoyed that about our relationship. And I continue to do so. I have fond memories of visiting you in military camps, staying under the night skies and talking about my home, your family, mythology, the stars, the ocean…..everything.”

His shoulders dropped slightly as he exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding in for an eternity. “I like our talks too, Diana.”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I think, perhaps, we should lift our ‘no talking about war at home’ rule. If there’s a problem, I need to hear it, Steve. I can’t continue to let you keep it all in. Keeping it in just serves to harm us both.”

“It’s a bummer though,” he said gently, staring at his own hands. “Home should be where we feel normal.”

“Feeling normal is opening up and letting each other express without fear of judgement.”

Her fingertips brushing against the whiskers on his cheek, she tugged so that he could face her.

“I would like to kiss you, Steve. Like a normal person.”

She felt the slight lift of his head as he gave a slight nod and she brushed her lips against his. She was gentle on purpose, wanting pull Steve gradually back to his self confident, loving, quietly passionate self again.

He was acutely aware of her hand on his thigh, groaning into her mouth when she squeezed it. She smiled against his lips as he made a soft sound. Unable to resist, she wound her hand around the top of his thigh near his hip.

Steve gasped and pulled away with a grunt as her hand found it’s way between his legs.

“Oh, it seems your little soldier is finally ready for some action,” she purred, her grip tightening slightly. At his embarrassed smile, she relented, leaning into him and laughing into his shoulder. She could feel the rumble of his laugh too.

“Kissing in public is one thing, Di,” he said with a light chuckle, “But do you really want to deal with the press if Wonder Woman was seen out in a public place having her way with man.”

She put a bit of distance between them, giving him a frustrated sigh, “Curse you and your common sense.”

 

They hurried back to Steve’s apartment in a blur and as soon as they stepped over the threshold and Diana closed the door behind them, they dove after each other, kissing and touching each other hungrily.

Steve’s own fervent passions limited his patience. Forgone with foreplay, or even undressing Diana further, he unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants, even as Diana dragged him to the bedroom.

He was rough, spurred on by her own aggressive ministrations. Any reservations about being anything less than gentle were quickly washed away by her lustful cries as he finally penetrated her, warmth immediately welcoming his ache.

Her face was one of hot want, eyes glossed over by the compelling force of her own lust, but she clung fiercely, nails digging into the tough fabric of his coat.

Herself was dressed in her own shirt and coat, but her jeans and underwear were divested, giving her room to angle her legs so his cock could reach just the  _ right _ spot. They were off rhythm, then on rhythm, then off again, both furiously trying to use the other to further their completion.

Steve not only felt, but heard how wet she was, the sound music to his ears. It was surreal, and magical in the dirtiest way. Her strong legs wrapped around his hips, securing him, squeezing him with every thrust.

Diana reached up and grasped the back of his head and hung on, fingers digging into the short fine hair. She whispered his name with an urgency he had never heard before. With a huff he pulled his weight forward, pressing his sweaty furrowed forehead against hers, focused on his rhythm.

He whined as she tilted her forehead back, his eyes focused on the ridges of her throat and tendons in her neck as she gave a small roar of pleasure, fingers tearing through the fabric on the back of his jacket. Steve came to a messy climax, dirtying the skin on her thighs and the fabric of her shirt.

He swallowed his exhaustion as he panted through the aftershocks. He tilted over and rolled on his back at her side. Diana rolled onto her side facing him. He glanced over and chuckled, eyes crinkling in that tender smile that had been gone in recent weeks. His calloused hand reached over and brushed back a few of her curls from her flushed face. His fingertips lingered on her cheek and she captured it with her own hand, kissing the tips.

His hand still in hers she propped herself up and leaned over him, straddling his hips, and pressing her hand firmly on his sternum. She shifted and Steve flinched, still overstimulated to the point that it was painful. She stilled herself, noticing his discomfort. She was patient, kissing his fingertips again before holding it firmly as she caressed his chest, patiently awaiting the end of his refractory period. Steve impressed himself with how quickly he got worked up again.

As she slowly, tantalizingly removed the rest of her clothing, Diana noticed Steve swallow his hunger, lips parted, eyes trained only on her. He looked rakishly satisfied, but it was clear that Diana wanted more, and for once Steve wasn’t going to deny her.

With a simple shift back against his hips, she took him in again, immediately rocking in an even rhythm.

In the time Steve had known her and her habits, he had come to know that whenever Diana lost it---truly lost it---during battle, sex, or whenever she was angry, she would slip into her native tongue.

Her quiet chanting of indistinguishable Themysciran in the throes of absolute passion, looked to Steve like she was speaking to God. Perhaps there was something to those ancient beliefs that sex could be a way to reach the spiritual realm.

Well, if anyone could do that it was Diana. She was so in touch with herself at this moment, and just the spectacle of witnessing it all threw Steve into a rapture. Whatever high heaven Diana was nearing, Steve was sure he was already there. This was the only heaven he needed, and it made his breath short and his nerve endings fire.

As she rocked harder and faster, Steve could catch her uttering a name in her blind lust.  _ Aphrodite.  _ She was calling out to her, praying to her maybe, Steve didn’t know, nor did he care. As if Aphrodite herself answered her call, Steve felt the tension at the base of his spine start to unfurl.

He wanted to let her finish first. It was only fair. But, boy, was she making it difficult for him to stave off his own release. It became even more difficult as she leaned forward, fingertips digging into his chest as she took him fully, her passion consuming him. He gripped her hips tightly as he hung on, unable to resist as finally she arched her back, breasts and face towards the heavens, as she came hard, feeling like a gale wind was released from her body.

Steve’s voice ripped from his chest as he joined her in complete ecstasy. Meanwhile, Diana slowly came down from her high, and lazily draped herself on top of him.

“Oh, Aphrodite…” she breathed, her impassioned whisper warming Steve’s ear, her body still wracked with tremors. For Steve, he let his body sink into the mattress, content with Diana still on him, whispering incomplete thoughts in her afterglow. She lifted her head, eyes still blinded and fogged by lust, and drew his face towards hers, giving him a long deep kiss, more passion doubling over as she moaned into his mouth. For a brief moment Steve feared she was already initiating round three. He didn’t think his body could handle another round so soon.

But Diana parted, now looking at him through clear eyes, no longer under Aphrodite’s hold.

“You know, you kept your promise after all.”

“How do you mean?”

“You said you’d be ready after the wedding. Well...it’s after the wedding.”

Steve chuckled, “You don’t have to bring up semantics for my benefit.”

“It’s the best way I can ask for forgiveness. I’m sorry I wasn’t more supportive earlier. I just never really thought that men could have problems in  _ that _ department.”

“It’s fairly common, unfortunately. Especially amongst soldiers still caught in the terror. More stuff that occupies your mind I guess. Still, it can wound us. Generally, us men love it when we are able to give -- forgive me for this term --  _ our  _ women the pleasure and relaxation they deserve. Being unable to do so, depending on the guy, can be devastating, almost akin to feeling failure. I suppose that’s an unfortunate indication of where our priorities are.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged it off, “Eh, you don’t need to be so careful around easily bruised egos.”

“I am familiar with lovers’ tiffs enough to know that sexual problems can bruise even the humblest egos,” her finger idly traced the contours of his chest and stomach, loving the feel of cotton blended cloth over hard skin. “But also, and this isn’t an excuse, I  _ am  _ a princess. I’m not used to certain trivial needs not being met. So call me pampered.”

“I enjoy it when you are pampered,” he murmured, covering a yawn. He was tired and exhausted and her warmth next to him made it easy to relax and sleep...feeling safe.

She kissed his scruffy cheek, and whispered in his ear, “I truly do love it when we can be close. It just feels…”

He turned his head on the pillow to face her as he finished, “...special.”

“Yes,” she affirmed, watching as he shifted to tuck himself back into his pants. She gave a low chuckle as he tried to make himself look presentable after their furious union.

“Flash agreed to cover for me for tomorrow so anything short of a massive Apocoliptian invasion, I can say I have a bit of time free in the near future,” she commented before asking, “You think you can take some time off as well?”

The way she asked it, so pleadingly, but not forcefully, hit him hard. But for the first time, he had the confidence that he could give her what she wanted, “Yes, actually.”

“Really?” she sounded skeptical.

“Yeah. I haven’t been injured and hospitalized that much this year so I have some ‘sick days’ to use. I’ll take the day off with you.”

“That is both depressing and delightful,” was Diana’s wry response as she tucked further in next to Steve. Silence drew between them, their breathing calming each other. A soothing reminder of each other’s existence.

Diana lay there her head propped up by her hand, staring at her partner.

Just as it looked like Steve was about to fall asleep, she spoke up, “Have I ever told you the story of Aphrodite’s mortal lover?”

A rumble in his throat erupted, sounding like a curious “No.”

“Well, she had several.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Steve sighed, earning a chuckle from his partner.

“But I’m talking about Anchises the Blameless. He was a shepherd and Zeus made Aphrodite fall in love with a ‘lowly mortal’ as punishment for the gods getting in trouble with their affairs with mortals.”

Steve laughed aloud at that. A sardonic laugh at the entitled attitude the king of the Olympians constantly displayed. “God, does have any sense of self responsibility? Ever thought the problem was on his end, and instead of blaming women for his ‘problems’ how about he suck it up.”

Diana laughed, “Would you say that to his face?”

He paused for a moment, but nodded, “He’d probably punish me, but yeah I would.”

“What if I told you that the joke ended up being on him? Aphrodite loved Anchises for all the right reasons. He was a warm companion, a good father, a responsible shepherd, an all around good man. In him, she found what she could not find in Ares--”

“I’m guessing this story is designed to make me feel good about our respective statuses,” he said dryly as he stroked his beard.

Diana smiled, “Is it working?”

“I just had the daylights fucked out of me,” he growled in a teasing rumble. “So in short, yes.”

Diana rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his breathing slow as he was trying to fight sleep.

“S’tough, you know,” he mumbled. "Ten years ago, I could do it whenever, wherever, if I wanted. Now it's like negotiating with a separate part of me."  


"Ten years ago we were both slightly different people," she whispered. "We both didn't have the experiences we have now."

As she said that, Steve rolled onto his side, facing her, placing a gentle hand on her hip. He closed his eyes and spoke as he drifted off, "It just means we need to be more patient in the future I suppose."

"Patience and feminine wiles it seems like," she teased, but Steve didn't hear her. He was off to the most blissful sleep he's had in recent months.

His rhythmic heavy breathing soothed Diana into her own restful bliss.

 

 


End file.
